Fiery Slumber
by Porcelaineskin
Summary: Amy gets nervous when she is close to Shadow. His piercing eyes fascinates her. As she falls asleep she dreams with him. There are some dreams that cannot be controled. Shadamy one shot, first one here. Please review :)


**Fiery Slumber **

_"Perhaps I'm the vision of someone who dreamed_  
><em>Someone who came to the world to see me<em>  
><em>And never in his life, he met me."<em>  
>Poetry<p>

Disclaimer: Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Rouge bellongs to Sega. Rated M. Shadamy is strong whitin this one ;)

"Our eyes crossed each other...It was a like a silent tornado inside." Amy wrote in her personal diary before she close it and kept it on a secret compartment in the white desk. She let herself fall in the soft bed with enough pillows for four people. As the pillows bounced and rised up in the air, the vision of those piercing but alluring crimson eyes in her memories felt like the time was slowing down.

When her insecure mind started to wake up, she started to deny what her body and mind was telling whenever she was close to the dark hedgehog. "I always choose wrong people. A girl like me should stick with the hero. But even the hero doesn't want anything with me." Amy thought as she hugs one pillow with a bitter smile. As her mind started to wander what if the black hedgehog notice her, the young female eye lids started to close.

She sees herself in ARK, looking through the window, the where Shadow made the same promisse to her as he did to Maria. Ten years after, they rarely spoke to each other, and even Shadow seems like avoiding contact with her. She wondered if he remembered it at all.

"I do remenber." She heard his soft and hursky voice right in her back.

Amy jumped as she started to hear her heart beating fast. Shadow smiled and took a step behind allowing her to turn around and face him. She was uncomfortable as she asks "Now you read minds too?" Amy asked with one hand in her waist, trying to seem stronger than she was.

The ebony hedgehog chuckled as he simply say "You have the habit to speak the thoughts out loud. Your mind and heart are translucid to me."

The pink female eyes were wide open as she walked backwards only to notice she was trapped between him and the large window with the planet Earth as background. Shadow approached gently. The blue light from the planet gave him an eerie apeance, like they were inside water somehow. Amy was mesmerised and even standing still like a cornered animal, she allowed him touch her peach like skin on her shoulder. One of his hands slowly starts to slide down her shoulder to her breast to finally reach her wast. His other hand was stroking her face, pulling her slowly to him. Her core temperature increased while she started to panting. Amy Rose was paralyzed but not with fear. She was strugling with her animal side that was completly delirous with lust thoughts. Shadow smiled as he approached more, pulling her against him.

She felt him like she never felt someone before. A litle gasp escaped from her mouth while hot shiver traveled from the lower part of her spine to the rest of her body, as he started to kiss her neck slowly, like some sort of vampire tasting the skin of the prey before striking the final blow. The female closed her eyes as gently her head tilted back like the final consent of a desire she cannot controll.

Shadow grabs Amy against the giant glass and their eyes met. She fondle with her soft hands his lips. "This is only a dream..." she said with a melancolic voice. Shadow smiled and replied "Lets enjoy it while it lasts."

As he spoke, Amy felt him deeply while scratching his back slowly with eyes half closed enjoying the moment. As the movement continued, first slowly, moments after accelerated, her moans were louder, only muffled by passionated kisses they shared each other. Suddently they start to hear someone knocking at the door. They tried to ignore but the knocks start to get annoying and stronger, like someone wanting to get inside. Amy looked to the door as she frightens when she sees Sonic to come near and speak with a female voice "Are you okay hun? Amy?"

She wakes up soaked in sweat and panting like she came out from a nightmare, staring with her vision blurred from the light, to a white silhouette with wings. Amy rubs her eyes, only to see Rouge, a housemate worried sick with her.

"What was that all about? You seemed like a monster were eating your guts..." Rouge said as she sits in the bed next to Amy.

The pink female was embarrased and ran desperatly to the bathroom with her clothes glued to the body because of the sweat.

Rouge let go a small chuckle as she figures out what Amy's dream was about. "Hey honey you should take a cold shower! You must have a fever!"

"Go away Rouge!" it was all Amy could say as she take a step to the shower, red as a pepper and shivering with shame.


End file.
